


When The King Looks Back at Me

by CloakKnight32



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bathroom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 11, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakKnight32/pseuds/CloakKnight32
Summary: JJ... Never gives up!But he did not understand what's happening to him.The pressure he felt... Was it always like this?





	

"IT'S JJ STYLE!!!"

JJ forced a smile as he shouted to the audience and showed his signature pose. After all, Isabella Yang, his fiancée, and his fans were very supportive.

But still, he needed time to be alone. He was still in his anxiety state - confused on how things turned out like this. In the worst place, on the worst time ever.

JJ decided to go to a non-vacant washroom and locked himself. He felt bad about his action, but he really needed a little time alone.  
"Sorry, just please give me five minutes," he spoke to himself.

JJ then turned the faucet on and rinsed his face. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Now the deep aquamarine eyes flicked open and stared strongly to the ground.

"What's wrong with me...?" he spoke to himself.  
"Why did I... Make those foolish mistakes?  
I was supposed to give my best! I even thought I would score the last Quadruple Lutz, so... WHAT AM I DOING HERE, LOCKED UP IN A BATHROOM ALONE AND SCREAMING LIKE.... like a failure?" he clenched his fists as he bent down and kneel.

He is Jean-Jacques Leroy. He is a king. He tried to stand up again and face the mirror in front of him.

"I look in the mirror, the king smiles at me..." he murmured softly.

And yet what Jean-Jacques saw was not a smile which normally encourage him. It was a mocking smirk. It was evil. The look could threaten people and make them fall.

The thoughts of negative feelings came back in a rush. Right now he could even see other competitors in the mirror with the same look they gave back then when JJ was skating his short program.

"You happy now...?" his voice trembling.

The reflection laughed cruelly. They taunted him.

"SHUT UP!!!" He punched the mirror.

JJ tried to calm his breath. He felt his blood was boiling which made his chest panting hardly. He was sweating. He washed his face once again and let out a heavy breath with his mouth.

He unlocked the door and stepped outside.  
There was his fiancée, leaning to a wall beside the bathroom door with both hands on her back.  
She gave JJ a calming gaze and a beautiful smile. She stood up properly and took out her right hand.

"Let's go, darling," asked her gently.

The man widen his eyes. This is the woman who worth more than gold. The reason why he was brave enough to fight the enemies all these years. Just a simple gesture and she succeeded in lifting his once broken soul. There was a vision in her eyes. He saw a king in that reflection. A true king with a promising smile. 

"Yeah, of course!!" He replied.  
And thus JJ took her tiny hand, went back to the crowd with a genuine look. He's back to the usual JJ everyone knows.

.  
.  
.

The room was not soundproof.

But in the background, there were some notice papers sticked to the wall along corridors.

TOILET IN MAINTENANCE.

No one went to that bathroom. No one ever heard when JJ was yelling back then.

Those were the works of Isabella Yang.

.  
.  
.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I do not usually write fanfiction, so please excuse the limited vocabulary.
> 
> This is a fic made after Episode 11 (but before Episode 12), so I do not know how the things would turn out later.
> 
> #prayforJJ  
> #JJgirlssquad


End file.
